No-One Knows (Except Everyone)
by TheMonkfish
Summary: Yosuke would never admit that he does kinda like his 'Partner' more than he lets on. Random One-Shot written for the biggest Yu/Yosuke fangirl I know. (Also featuring Kanji, apparently)


**Persona 4 being as it is makes it far too easy to write one-shot pieces like this, you know :)**

 **Still, I might come back and add more to this some time, you never know.**

* * *

"DUDE!" screeched Yosuke into his phone, "you gotta play this game man, it's full of hot chicks!"

Unsurprisingly, Yu Narukami, who was quite used to this by this point, didn't react quite as much as another man might have.

"Yosuke...it's 11:34 PM and we have school tomorrow..." he sighed.

"Oh, uh...dammit, I should've looked" said a defeated Yosuke.

"Heh, it's ok..." smiled Narukami, "say, there wouldn't happen to be a NURSE in this game, would there?"

"Oh, you have played it then?" said Yosuke, his grin widening, until he registered what Yu had just said.

"Hey, that was ONCE! I don't have a thing for nurses dammit!"

* * *

The very next day, Yosuke's enthusiasm had clearly not been curbed.

"C'mon man, you gotta hear me out!" he said. Narukami just smiled and let him talk.

"You wanna come over after school?" continued Yosuke, clearly unperturbed, "I gotta show you!"

"Well, sure, ok then" replied Narukami, "but I have to stay away from the futon, right? That's where you keep 'the goods' from what I remember". Yosuke froze up at that.

"Not in public, man!" he hissed, "you can't just go blurting that out!" Narukami just smirked.

"I...I just gave away where I keep my porn..." groaned Yosuke, "you got me good, man..."

* * *

You see, despite his show of being the biggest woman chaser in the whole of Yasogami High, Yosuke Hanamura was anything but sure of what he was into. Even if you'd worked this out and asked him about it, he'd have vehemently defended his heterosexuality to his last breath...although he would be telling himself the entire time that 'he didn't like guys, he just liked this one guy'. Then again, there was the whole incident with the robot maid girls comic, but that was for only him and Narukami to know about.

* * *

After almost a week, Yosuke decided to drag Narukami off to what was quite clearly, some kind of anime convention. It DEFINITELY wasn't a date, he told himself...

"You know what, this was a pretty good idea, you know" said Narukami with a grin as they walked the aisles of the hall. Brightly coloured stalls advertising the newest idol manga series and hit video games surrounded the two...along with a veritable mob of people just trying to get to wherever they were going. It really was a bit too crowded.

"Y-you think so?" replied Yosuke, "heh, glad that's how it is!"

"Yep" smiled Narukami, "oh, isn't that those games you like?" He pointed out a bright purple stall selling merchandise from the _Hyperdimension Neptunia_ series.

"Ooh, yeah, you got it!" laughed Yosuke, "mind if I take a look?" Narukami nodded and they managed to make their way through the crowd to the stall. Narukami spied a figure of, surprise surprise, the nurse character.

"Uh, could I get that one?" he asked the vendor.

"Wait, what? Dude, I never knew you were into this too!" said Yosuke.

"It's not for me" Narukami smirked, as he paid the vendor and handed Yosuke the figure. Yosuke promptly broke out blushing.

"Y-you got this for ME?" he stammered.

"Sure thing, partner" said Narukami.

"Uh...hey guys?" came a voice from behind them.

A tall boy dressed in a blue school uniform with a black and purple tie stood before them. He might have had black hair, but it was, unmistakeable, Kanji Tatsumi in a wig.

"KANJI?" said Yosuke.

"Uh...did you make the outfit yourself?" asked Narukami.

"Uh...yeah" sighed Kanji, "you can't let anyone know I'm here though!"

"Why not? Your cosplay is great!" grinned Narukami.

Yosuke, on the other hand, was still quite surprised at the present Narukami had got him.

 _'Does this mean...nah...he wouldn't...not me anyway..."'_ he thought. While he was thinking to himself, Kanji and Narukami had talked a bit.

"Hey, Yosuke, you wanna go get something to eat?" asked Narukami, "Kanji's gonna stick around here for a bit, I think he must've seen Naoto or something". Kanji blushed heavily at that last part.

"Uh, sure thing dude" said Yosuke, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Okay, catch you later Kanji!" said Narukami, pulling Yosuke off by the arm, causing the brunette to blush again...and hope Narukami didn't see that.

* * *

Some time, and many crowds later, the day was coming to a close. Yosuke and Narukami, having said goodbye to Kanji earlier, staggered out of the venue.

"Thanks for bringing me" smiled Narukami, "I really enjoyed myself!"

"Oh, no problem" replied Yosuke, "Uh, I gotta ask though...whatcha get me this for?" He gestured to the figure.

"Well...you are my partner, aren't you" grinned Narukami. Yosuke went red very quickly.

"Uh...like, h-how do you mean dude?" he stammered.

Narukami just winked at him.

"See you tomorrow, partner" he laughed, before turning to walk away.

"You can't just leave me hanging like that dude!" yelled Yosuke to his (although he'd never admit it) crush's retreating back. All he got in return was friendly laughter.


End file.
